1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch cover for use in connection with trailer hitches. The trailer hitch cover has particular utility in connection with protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative trailer hitch covers are desirable for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. Decorative trailer hitch covers prevent water, dirt, and other debris from accumulating in the vehicle trailer hitching socket when it is not in use. Furthermore, the normally unattractive trailer hitching socket can be covered with an attractive, illuminated graphic or sign. In this manner, the driver can personalize his or her vehicle.
The use of lighted modular trailer hitching socket covering systems, and methods of use is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,627 to Vo et al. discloses a lighted modular trailer hitching socket covering systems, and method of use. However, the Vo et al. ""627 patent does not have a foam rubber ring encircling the socket mating tongue element and has further drawbacks of requiring the removal of screws in order to change the hitching socket covering means element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094 to Brafford, Jr. discloses a protective trailer hitch lighted sign that protects the trailer hitch from damage from the elements. However, the Brafford, Jr. ""094 patent does not have a foam rubber ring encircling the connecting piece, and additionally does not have locking tabs and receiving slots to secure the trailer hitch accessory sign.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,471 to Lippert discloses a brake light attachment that converts a trailer hitch tongue receiving socket into a third brake light. However, the Lippert ""471 patent does not have a foam rubber ring encircling the shank, and cannot display a decorative sign or graphic.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,567 to Gamble, Sr. discloses an attachable vehicle warning light that can be elevated. However, the Gamble, Sr. ""567 patent does not have a foam rubber ring encircling the hitch insert portion, and also does not display a decorative sign or graphic.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,828 to Pearce et al. discloses a device for attaching a light to a trailer hitch frame via tie wraps. However, the Pearce et al. ""828 patent does not protect the trailer hitch socket, and further lacks the ability to be inserted into the trailer hitch socket.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,291 to Corns, Jr. discloses a sports helmet outfitted automotive hitch cover that provides a decorative covering. However, the Corns, Jr. ""291 patent does not illuminate, and has the additional deficiency of not having a removable decorative covering element.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decorative trailer hitch cover that allows protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. The above patents make no provision for a foam rubber ring encircling an element that is inserted into a trailer hitch. Furthermore, the Lippert ""471 patent, the Gamble, Sr. ""567 patent, and the Pearce et al. ""828 patent do not display a decorative sign or graphic. Finally, the Corns, Jr. ""291 patent does not illuminate or have a removable decorative sign or graphic.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover that can be used for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the decorative trailer hitch cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lighted modular trailer hitching socket covering systems, and methods of use now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved decorative trailer hitch cover, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a decorative trailer hitch cover which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hitch insert, a decorative element support attached to the end of the hitch insert which is not inserted into the hitch socket, an illumination source contained within the decorative element support; and a decorative element removably attached to the decorative element support.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a foam rubber ring encircling the hitch insert. There may be holes cut in the foam rubber ring and the hitch insert to allow for the insertion of a retaining pin. The illumination source may consist of a lightbulb and an electrical cord which can be plugged into the wiring harness connector of the vehicle. The decorative element may be secured to the decorative element support via locking tabs and receiving slots. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover that has all of the advantages of the prior art lighted modular trailer hitching socket covering systems, and methods of use and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such decorative trailer hitch cover economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new decorative trailer hitch cover that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. This allows the user to protect the vehicle trailer hitching socket from accumulating water, dirt, and other debris.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. This makes it possible to hide the vehicle trailer hitching socket from view.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. This enables the user to personalize their vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. This makes it possible to enhance the visibility of the decorative element at night.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner. This allows the user to change the decorative element easily.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trailer hitch cover for protecting and blocking a vehicle trailer hitching socket from view in a decorative manner.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.